slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rozalia/Rozmowy
=Liceum= Odcinek 4 ♥ Hej, uważaj jak chodzisz! A. Co? To ty na mnie wpadłaś! // B. Przepraszam, nie zauważyłam cię. // Odcinek 6 ♥ Nie, nic nie wiem. Pewnie nabija się z naszej kłótni... A. Też tak myślę. Gdyby naprawdę cię kochał, to już by się pojawił. - B. Jestem pewna, że wszystko się ułoży. + ♥ A. Rozalia... Nie sądzisz, że powinnaś się już w końcu pogodzić z Leo i pójść się z nim spotkać? + B. Biegam w tą i z powrotem, bo Leo nie chce sam się ruszyć. Moim zdaniem to kpi sobie z ciebie. ♥ Możesz mi pomóc go poszukać? A. Odnaleźć pierścionek w liceum? Radź sobie sama. (Nie pomagasz Rozalii) - B. Odnaleźć pierścionek w liceum? Mogę spróbować... (Pomagasz Rozalii) // Odcinek 7 ♥ Dała mi już zaproszenie. A.Okej... Będziesz się na mnie gniewać także podczas imprezy? B.(nie nalegasz) Odcinek 17 ♥ Ech, łatwiej ukryć dwie osoby niż trzy. A. Mimo wszystko chodź z nami! // (ILUSTRACJA) B. Ach, masz rację. Schowam się sama z Arminem. // ♥ Zbliżyła się? To znaczy? Daj mi to zobaczyć! A. (Zostań na swoim miejscu.) // B. (Przesuń się.) // (ILUSTRACJA) Odcinek 18 ♥ Oczywiście! Mówiłam na serio! Musimy coś zrobić! Chyba chcesz się komuś spodobać, co nie? A. T-Tak... // B. Nie, w szkole są sami brzydale... // Odcinek 21 ♥ ... Widziałaś już, żebym robiła byle co, gdy chodzi o ubrania? A. No... Stroje koncertowe chłopaków były trochę dziwne... - B. Nie. W tej dziedzinie masz złote ręce! + Odcinek 22 ♥ Co? Ja? Dlaczego? A. Zachowujesz się w niegrzeczny sposób! // B. W twoim wieku nie powinnaś być taka kapryśna! - C. Nic, nieważne... // ♥ No wiesz, chcą lepiej poznać moich przyszłych teściów! A. Nigdy wcześniej się nie widzieli? // B. Mimo wszystko, to dziwne, że potrzebowali dni otwartych, aby się spotkać! // Odcinek 25 ♥ Ten test to jakaś bzdura! To nie ma żadnego sensu! A. W pełni się zgadzam. Nic nie zrozumiałam... // B. Na pewno jakiś ma, ale nie za bardzo wiem jaki... + C. Na pewno miał jakiś sens! ♥ Pfff... Nie ma sensu tego kontynuować. Lepiej poczekajmy na nauczycielkę... A. Jesteś pewna? Myślę, że powinnyśmy jednak spróbować... B. Praca z tobą jest frustrująca... Można by powiedzieć, że cię to nie obchodzi. - C. Tak. Poza tym, wszyscy zaczynają rozmawiać. Nie motywuje mnie to do pracy. + Odcinek 26 ♥ No, to nie było takie skomplikowane. A. Noo, ale chętnie bym się bez tego obeszła. + B. Mów za siebie. Musiałam zapłacić więcej, niż pozostali. - (dostajemy 2$) C. To było nawet zabawne. // Odcinek 27 ♥ A. Nigdy mi nie powiedziałaś, jak się poznaliście... // B. Trzeba mieć odwagę... // C. Nie byłabym w stanie zrobić tak, jak ty... // ♥ Przestań zachowywać się jak dziecko... Wiem, że ciężko jest wyznać swoje uczucia, ale mogłabyś chociaż spróbować spędzić z nim trochę czasu. A. Na razie jestem zajęta czymś innym. // B. To właśnie chciałam zrobić. Czekam tylko na odpowiedni moment. // Odcinek 28 ♥ Wiem, że się boisz ale musisz przyznać, że dzięki temu życie nabierze barw. Zgadzasz się ze mną? A. Tak, na pewno masz rację... + B. Nie wiem, jestem cały czas zestresowana... Nawet nie mogę spać w nocy. // ♥ Przyszliśmy tutaj po przedstawieniu i po grze w podchody. Leo stwierdził, że najwyższy czas, abym poznała jego rodziców. A. To musiał być ważny wieczór. B. To musiał być zabawny wieczór. + C. To musiał być burzliwy wieczór. ♥ WS, powiedz, widziałeś już nowy strój Sucrette? To jedna z ostatnich kreacji Leo. Nie sądzisz, że wygląda w niej wspaniale? A. Rozo... Czuję się jak okaz na wystawie - B. Przyznaję, że nie żałuję, że to wybrałam. C. (Wolę nic nie mówić) ♥ Chwileczkę, spotkaliście się w parku z Kastielem? A. Chcieliśmy pobiegać razem z Kentinem w parku, tylko że nie wszystko przebiegło tak, jak to zaplanowaliśmy... B. Nie tylko, był z nami także Cookie, szczeniak Kentina, Demon, pies Kastiela, a także dyrektorka i Kiki... C. Tylko niczego sobie nie wyobrażaj. ♥ Można by pomyśleć, że jesteście dla siebie stworzeni... A. (Wytrzeszczyłam oczy.) B. (Kopnęłam ją w nogę pod stołem.) C. (Zaczęłam się głupio śmiać, aby rozluźnić atmosferę.) (brak ilustracji) ♥ To tam Su kupiła strój, który dzisiaj ma na sobie. Nataniel, nie uważasz, że wygląda oszałamiająco? A. Hmmm, jakoś długo im się schodzi z tymi napojami, prawda? + B. Rozo, zawstydzasz mnie... C. Nie sądzę, aby Nataniel chciał rozmawiać o ubraniach... ♥ No co? Jak mówisz, to ja jestem "normalna", a wam się po prostu żołądki skurczyły... A. Uważaj, jak tak dalej pójdzie, to nie zmieścisz się w kreacje Leo! - (Leo +) B. Może chcesz też trochę wołowiny? + C. (Spojrzałam na Kentina, aby zobaczyć jego reakcję.) ♥ Mogłabym dostać dodatkową porcję frytek? A. Można by pomyśleć, że nie jadłaś od trzech dni... B. W sumie, to czym jesteś? Tyranozaurem? C. Jak taka drobna osoba może tyle jeść?? Odcinek 29 ♥ Wybacz, ale Alexy wszystko mi opowiedział. ZE SZCZEGÓŁAMI. A. Brawo, Alexy... Sama chciałam jej o tym powiedzieć. + B. Pewnie nie opowiedziałabym tego lepiej, niż ty... / (+ Alexy) ♥ W każdym razie rzuciłam okiem na materiały, wyglądają nieźle. Będziemy mogli stworzyć coś fajnego. A. Tobie udałoby się stworzyć wieczorową suknię nawet z worka na śmieci! + B. Na pewno będziemy potrzebowali twojej pomocy... Odcinek 31 ♥ Wszyscy bardzo się o niego bali. Martwią się amnezją, nawet jeżeli wygląda na to, że pamięta najważniejsze wydarzenia. A. ... ("Najważniejsze wydarzenia"? To super obraźliwe, przecież mnie nie pamięta...) // B. Tak... To pocieszające. + C. Naprawdę? A więc pamięta, że jego ojciec jest chory? // ♥ A. Mogłaś mi powiedzieć o tobie i o Lysandrze! - B. Wiedziałaś, że Lysander jest tobą zainteresowany? // C. Muszę ci coś powiedzieć na temat Lysandra. Będziesz zaskoczona. // ♥ Jeżeli lekarze znają Ninę to znaczy, że... A. Nie mamy pojęcia, co to może znaczyć. B. To znaczy, że już od dłuższego czasu szpieguje Lysandra i jego tatę! C. To znaczy, że musiała tutaj przebywać w przeszłości... // Odcinek 32 ♥ Chcesz, żebym została? To zrozumiałe, że możesz nie chcieć zostawać tutaj sama. A. Nie. (Powiedziałam to stanowczym tonem.) // B. Tak... jak chcesz. - ♥ A. (Zignoruj ją.) // B. (Spójrz jej w oczy.) - ♥ Nie wierzę, że jest aż taki dziwny jak mówi Amber i Charlotte. A. To prawda, że wygląda młodo i jego styl jest dosyć... oryginalny. // B. Wygląda sympatycznie. W każdym razie, nigdy nie widziałam, aby Klementyna była dla kogoś tak miła! // C. Nie jest w moim typie... Ale przecież każdy ma inny gust... // ♥ Możliwe... A. Powinnyśmy iść już spać. Musimy jutro wcześnie wstać. (brak ilustracji) B. Wyglądasz na zmęczoną. Chcesz się napić kawy? // (brak ilustracji) C. To rozmowa o sprawach sercowych Amber tak cię nudzi? // (ILUSTRACJA) Odcinek 33 ♥ Chyba nie mówicie na poważnie? A. Ja uważam, że to zabawne! // (+ Armin i Alexy) B. Mi się to nie podoba. + C. Nie wiem co o tym myśleć... // (+ Violetta) Odcinek 34 ♥ Co za namiętna miłość... A. Wiem, że żartujesz, ale trochę tak jest... + B. Przestaniesz w końcu? C. Nie, nieprawda... ♥ Już idę, byłam w sali gimnastycznej. A. Poprosiłaś pana Borysa o dodatkowe zajęcia? // B. Znowu chciałaś się zwolnić z w-fu? // C. Grałaś w koszykówkę ze swoim klubem? + Odcinek 35 ♥ Jedziemy na plażę. Już tak dawno nie byłam nad morzem. A. Och, zazdroszczę ci... Też chciałabym pojechać na plażę z ukochanym. // B. Zastanawiam się, czy kiedyś też pojadę na weekend z ukochanym... Przyznaję, że teraz za bardzo by mnie to stresowało. // ♥ A. Przepraszam, Rozalio, ale muszę już iść. // B. (Nie zostawię jej tak. Coś mi mówi, że to by się jej nie spodobało.) // ♥ Dlaczego? Coś się stało? A. (Wolę być z nimi szczera, nawet jeżeli nie mogę im wszystkiego powiedzieć.) + (+ Alexy) B. (Wolę zmienić temat.) - C. (Wolę ich okłamać.) // Odcinek 36 ♥ Zamkniecie się w końcu? A. Masz rację, Rozo. Chyba niektórzy zapominają, że częściej powinni milczeć. // B. Jedna jest lepsza od drugiej... C. Peggy, mam nadzieję, że jesteś z siebie dumna // (- z Peggy) ♥ Czujesz się już trochę lepiej? A. Tak! W tym stroju odzyskałam pewność siebie. + B. Tak, trochę. // C. Nie jestem aż tak powierzchowna, aby czuć się lepiej od wydawania pieniędzy. ♥''Wyjeżdzamy jutro rano, więc nie będzie mnie na lekcjach!'' A. Szczęściara... B. Nie powinnaś tak omijać lekcji. C. Masz usprawiedliwienie? (Puściłam jej oczko.) + Odcinek 37 ♥ A. Jeszcze raz dzięki, za to co, dzisiaj zrobiłaś. // B. Co ci strzeliło do głowy, żeby zgłosić się do demonstracji? C. Lekcja biologii była bardzo interesująca... + ♥ Mam nadzieję, że Charlotte dostała w kość odkąd zmieniła liceum... Zasługuje na to. A. Żałuję, że nie została za to wszystko ukarana... // B. Może, ale Iris powinna bardziej uważać. C. Myślisz, że ją kiedyś zobaczymy? + ♥ To nie jest zbyt mądre. A. To prawda... + B. Mówisz tak, bo chcesz się zemścić. C. To w ogóle nie przypomina Kentina, którego znam. // =Uniwersytet= Odcinek 1 ♥ Wiele osób wyjechało do innych miast. Niektórzy dalej są tutaj... Na pewno kogoś spotkasz. A. Co się dzieje z Lysandrem? // B. Masz wieści od Kastiela? // C. A co z Natanielem? D. Masz jakieś wieści od Armina i Alexy'ego? E. Kentin wyjechał na studia wojskowe? ♥ Siadajcie, zamówię kolejkę modżajto. '' A. Naprawdę modżajto? (chyba +5 z Alexym) B. Doskonale! (chyba +5 z Rozalią) C. Wolałabym zacząć od piwa. // (+5 z Pryią) ♥ ''I pomyślałaś, że to byłby dobry pomysł pobiec na koncert swojego byłego chłopaka i zobaczyć jak się zmienił? A. Ech, przyznaję, że mnie to intryguje. Kto wie, może już mnie nie pamięta. // B. Myślisz, że mam jakąś szansę? No... Przynajmniej, aby trochę z nim porozmawiać... (-5 Priya?) Odcinek 2 ♥ Wystarczy tego gadania, Su, zgadzasz się ze mną, czy nie? A. Zorganizować spotkanie Alexy'ego z chłopakiem jego marzeń? Mogłoby być zabawnie! +5 (// z Alexym) B. Chyba lepiej byłoby, żeby rzeczy toczyły się... swoim naturalnym rytmem? // (+5 z Alexym) ♥ Alexy: Nigdy nie wiem, jak zagadać do chłopaka w takiej sytuacji... Nie chcę, żeby czuł się zażenowany. Zawsze staram się... być pewny, zanim się zadurzę. A. To nie powinno wywoływać zażenowania! Powinieneś być w stanie flirtować z kimkolwiek chcesz, niezależnie od płci. +5 (// z Alexym) B. Tak, rozumiem, że to mogłoby wywołać zażenowanie... // (+5 z Alexym) ♥ ... A. To genialny pomysł! // (- z Alexym) B. To bardzo zły pomysł. // ♥ Znajdę ci jakiegoś przystojniaka! A. Dobrze... Pomocna dłoń zawsze się przyda, chyba... +5 B. Szczerze, to myślę, że poradzę sobie sama. - ♥ Przyznaj, że byłoby to o wiele mniej zabawne, niż zobaczyć twoją minę, kiedy do ciebie podeszła! A. Jak to się stało, że tak bardzo się zmieniła? // B. To był chyba jakiś żart. Za dwie minuty wróci, żeby mnie obrażać i kazać mi zejść sobie z drogi, prawda? // ♥ I nic mi nie powiedziałaś?! Jak to się stało, że go spotkałaś? Co ci powiedział? A. To było po naszym spotkaniu... Wracałam na miasteczko, gdy przyczepiło się do mnie dwóch typów... // (mówisz wszystko Rozalii) B. Spotkałam go po drodze... // (nie mówisz Rozalii) Odcinek 3 ♥ ... A. Roza, wiesz, że cokolwiek by się nie działo, to możesz nam powiedzieć. -5 B. Co się stało, Roza? Jesteście jeszcze razem? // ♥ Nie powiedziałaś nam, że masz takiego sympatycznego kolegę z pracy. A. Z pewnością jest sympatyczny, ale to przede wszystkim kolega z pracy. // B. To prawda, że jest... // ♥ A. Co ty wyprawiasz?! // B. Roza, rozum ci odebrało? // ♥ Przypominam ci, że będzie też Hyun. To może być ważniejsza impreza niż się spodziewasz. A. Lubię Hyuna, ale to tylko kolega. Coś sobie wkręcasz. // B. To i tak nie wynagrodzi mi faktu obecności Yeleen. -5 ♥ Znalazłaś to, co chciałaś? A. Tak, ale myślałam, że już nie wrócę z tego sklepu. // B. Tak, mam wszystko. Przepraszam, że czekaliście... (Jestem trochę zirytowana tym, jak wszyscy mnie przywitali.) // ♥ O, mój tak samo. A. Zaniosę jej to. // B. Szkoda, oddam jej to na pierwszych zajęciach jutro rano. // Odcinek 4 ♥ Chyba zwykle tyle nie pije. Może przesadził, bo był zestresowany... A. Zestresowany? Dlaczego? // B. Chyba mu się podobam. // ♥ W co ty grasz, Sucrette? Próbowałam cię ostrzec. On ma bardzo złą reputację. Okazało się, że obraca się w bardzo podejrzanym towarzystwie. Powinnaś być ostrożna. A. Wiem, co robię, Roza. // B. Nie przesadzasz trochę? // ♥ Jest na to tylko jeden sposób... A. Koleżanki, które pomogą ci w razie problemów! +10 (-5 Alexy) B. Wyluzuj się i wypij kielicha, zanim pójdziesz na koncert! -5 (//? Alexy) C. Dobra wyprawa na zakupy! +5 (// Alexy) ♥ Przy okazji, mówiąc o przeglądaniu notatek, jak tam poszło kolokwium? Zważywszy na twoją determinację na stołówce, wszystko musiało pójść jak z płatka. A. Poszłoby jeszcze bardziej „z płatka”, gdybyś pozwoliła mi powtarzać, kiedy jeszcze miałam na to czas. -5 B. Bez szału. Na szczęście miałam Chani. // ♥ Sugeruję, żebyśmy teraz wybrali się na zakupy, będzie mniej ludzi. I spędzili początek wieczoru razem, byle tylko nie pozwolić, żeby Alexy siedział sam i bez potrzeby się torturował. A. To będzie trudne, Rozo... Źle zaczęłam rok, nie mogę tak sobie opuszczać zajęć. -5 B. Hmm… OK, spoko, nie ma problemu. // ♥ A. ...Żebyś przestał kwestionować tę sytuację, kiedy w końcu masz to, czego chciałeś. +10 (// Alexy) B. ...Żebyś chociaż spróbował dziś wieczorem. Nic nie przeszkadza, żebyś potem odpuścił. Nie ma żadnego powodu, dlaczego miałoby to potoczyć się źle. +5 (// Alexy) ♥ A. Mam nadzieję, że dostaniemy jakieś zniżki ze względu na to, że od czasu do czasu tu pracujesz! +5 B. Dla mnie jest tu trochę za drogo... Nie wiem, czy... // ♥ Łiiiiii! Widzisz! Mówiłam ci. A. Czeka cię super wieczór, Alexy. // (+5 Alexy) B. I co, chyba nie warto było się martwić, Alexy. +5 (// Alexy) ♥ A. Bardzo mi się podobało. +5 B. Było nieźle... Ale to nie moje klimaty muzyczne. ♥ Hej, to niezbyt miłe odwracać się tak w środku rozmowy! A. Roza, przestań, nie ma sensu... // (-5 Kastiel) B. Przestań, chodź tu natychmiast, idziemy się przewietrzyć. // (+5 Kastiel) ♥ Moglibyście wrócić do siebie i moglibyśmy zorganizować kilka wyjść i wszyscy bylibyśmy szczęśliwi i moglibyśmy się bawić, a Sucrette była taka smutna kiedy... A. Chodź Roza, idziemy się przewietrzyć. // B. Hahaha, czasem wygaduje głupoty. // (-5 Kastiel) Odcinek 5 ♥ Zaczynasz mnie wkręcać, nie przypominam sobie tego. I co…? Co potem zrobiłam? A. Wpakowałaś nas w niezły ambaras. -5 B. I… Ochrzaniłaś go przed sporą grupką jego fanek. // ♥ Jestem mega szczęśliwa, widząc ich obu razem! Czuję, że osiągnęłam coś wielkiego. A. A ja to co? Nic? Nie przysłużyłam się do niczego w tej historii? +5 B. To prawda, pasują do siebie. // Odcinek 6 ♥ Tak, tak, chciałabym po prostu pogadać. A. Oczywiście, idę z Chani na stołówkę. Chodź z nami, tam możemy porozmawiać. // B. Chcesz pójść do parku tylko we dwie? // (-5 Chani) C. Hm... Spoko. Przepraszam, Chani, spotkamy się później na zajęciach. // ♥ Nie rozmawiajmy tutaj. Musimy znaleźć jakieś spokojne miejsce, gdzie nikt nas nie będzie mógł usłyszeć. W butiku Leo będziemy miały spokój. A. Zaczynam się bać. // B. Masz tam coś do jedzenia? Bo muszę później wrócić na zajęcia! +5 C. Wiesz, Chani nic nikomu nie powtórzy... Jej też możesz zaufać. To teraz naprawdę moja dobra przyjaciółka. // ♥ No wiem, ale chciałam, żebyśmy porozmawiali, zanim w butiku zjawi się dziki tłum. A. Dlaczego tak bardzo zależy ci, żeby nikt nas nie usłyszał? -5 B. Zaczekamy. Na pewno niedługo przyjdzie. +5 ♥ Chyba chcesz powiedzieć, że masz najlepsze kolekcje! To dlatego ubieram się wyłącznie tutaj! A. Serio, Roza? A przypadkiem nie dlatego, że jesteś dziewczyną szefa i masz wszystkie ubrania za pół ceny? +5 B. To prawda. Uwielbiam stroje, które tu masz. // ♥ Nie ma problemu. A. Alexy, sądzę, że Roza chciała porozmawiać tylko z tobą i ze mną, w spokoju i na osobności... // B. Roza, powiedz mu. // ♥ A. Roza, zaczynam się martwić, zwykle rozmowy w obecności Priyi ci nie przeszkadzają. +5 B. Cóż, może spotkamy się później w takim razie? // ♥ Cóż, nie było za bardzo wiadomo, co robić w tamtym momencie. Ja nie wiedziałam, czy będę tu kontynuować naukę... Ale potem Leo zachęcił mnie, żebym podążała tą drogą, więc zostaliśmy. A. Dzięki temu mogłyśmy się spotkać ponownie, a więc była to dobra decyzja. +5 B. Co innego mogłabyś robić, gdybyś tu nie została? // Odcinek 7 ♥ Był ze mną, gdy się dowiedziałam. Okres mi się spóźniał. Leo wpadł na pomysł, żeby kupić mi test ciążowy, gdy wracał z pracy wieczorem. No i się okazało... Że miał rację. A. Rozalio, nie stosowałaś środków antykoncepcyjnych? // B. A jak sobie poradzisz ze studiami? -5 C. Planowaliście to? +5 ♥ Byłam przerażona, ale szczęśliwa. Zadawałam sobie masę pytań: co ze studiami, mieszkaniem, całą resztą. Ale ostatecznie uznałam, że nigdy nie ma na to dobrego momentu... Jestem pewna, że to dobra decyzja. Skoro tak się stało, to miało się stać! A. Cieszę się razem z tobą, naprawdę. // B. Porządnie przegadaliście to z Leo? To naprawdę poważna decyzja. -5 ♥ Tak więc mamy pokój dzienny z antresolą, który zamieniliśmy w mały pokój, a także łazienkę i jeszcze jeden dodatkowy pokój. A. Jeszcze jeden dodatkowy pokój? Przygotowaliście już miejsce dla... (Obniżyłam ton.) dziecka? // B. To były pokój Lysandra? // ♥ A. Dobrze się czujesz, nie masz... mdłości? // B. No to co, jesteś szczęśliwa? +5 ♥ Tak, tak, tak, tak! A. Tak, chodźmy! -5 B. Zobaczymy się później! +5 ♥ Mam nadzieję... A. Czy zamierzasz mi powiedzieć, jaki jest problem z Natem? -5 B. Ale dobrze nam się rozmawiało, chociaż... +5 ♥ Nie sprawiło ci to przyjemności? A. Odpowiadasz mi pytaniem na pytanie. // B. Przyznaję, że cieszę się ze spotkania. +5 C. Sądziłam, że wyraziłam się jasno: nie chcę, abyś bawiła się w moją swatkę! // ♥ A. (Od razu zwróciłam się do Leo.) Dobrze go znasz? +5 B. No dobrze... Pozwolę wam w spokoju zjeść i przejdę się trochę, zanim nastanie noc. // ♥ Rayan: Wezmę margaritę. A. Wezmę to samo. // B. Wezmę koktail bezalkoholowy. +5 ♥ Ech, co? Nie obchodzi nas to. Założę się, że twojego nauczyciela sztuki też nie obchodzi, że wie, że Kastiel jest twoim ex. Chyba, że... jesteś nim zainteresowana? A. Daj spokój, o czym ty mówisz?! On po prostu nie potrzebuje tej informacji. -5 B. Daj spokój. Po prostu dziwnie jest mówić o tego rodzaju rzeczach przed moim nauczycielem. // ♥ Chyba zaczynam być zmęczona... Wracamy do domu? A. O nie, już? Możemy iść potańczyć! Albo posiedzieć sobie na plaży, tylko zostańcie! // B. Masz rację, musisz dbać teraz nie tylko o siebie. +5 Odcinek 8 ♥ Musiałam zdeprawować cię do końca i musiałaś dopiero zemdleć na zajęciach, abym się zorientowała. Przepraszam, tak mi przykro... A. To prawda, że mocno się zmieniłaś... // B. Przestań się obwiniać, przecież nie zemdlałam przez ciebie... // C. Przyjmuję twoje przeprosiny. +10 ♥ Zbyt wielu emocji? A. Tak, jest wiele rzeczy, o których ci nie mówiłam... // (dalszy dialog) B. Tak, nie wiem, co się stało. // ♥ A. Jest taki jeden typ... Zadaje się z nim Nat... Jednego wieczoru ten typ zaatakował mnie, a wczoraj zaatakował Ninę... Trzeba go powstrzymać. +10 B. To wszystko... To głównie wszystkie te zmartwienia sprawiły, że mój organizm już nie wytrzymał. +5 ♥ Chani: Jeśli chcecie, możemy tak robić co piątek. W końcu... To nie obowiązek, ale... Mogłoby być sympatycznie. A. To jest super pomysł, Chani! +5 B. Sama nie wiem... Niektórzy lubią w piątek wyjść. // (+5 Alexy) C. Myślę, że wolę pouczyć się sama. // Odcinek 9 ♥ Tak, mam nadzieję, że ci to nie przeszkadza... Serio, nalegała mówiąc, że nie rozumie, dlaczego nie przychodzisz już na siłownię. Chyba bardzo wczuła się w swoją rolę trenerki! A. Haha, tak, to cała Kim. +5 B. No... Wolałabym, żeby nie wiedziała. // ♥ A. Dowiedziałam się za to, że robi wszystko, aby mnie unikać. +5 B. Szczerze, nie chcę ich mieć. // C. Nie wiem, co on knuje. // ♥ Wydaje mi się, że to odkąd jestem w ciąży... Zapachy jeszcze mi nie przeszkadzają, ale boję się, że to nastąpi, dlatego gotuję tyle, ile się da! A. Nie masz mdłości z powodu ciąży? // B. Z dzidziusiem dalej wszystko w porządku? // C. Nie stresujecie się za bardzo pojawieniem się dziecka? // lub +5 ♥ Ani trochę! Wszystko w porządku? Chciałaś ze mną porozmawiać? A. Cóż, tak, szukam szczególnego stroju i być może będziesz potrafiła mi pomóc. // B. Tak, wszystko w porządku. Ale przede wszystkim, jak ty się miewasz? +10 ♥ Bardzo dobry wybór. To który bierzesz? A. (Nadal się zastanawiam. Mam tu długą suknię w kolorze ecru z koronką na ramionach. Muszę przyznać, że ta suknia szczególnie wpadła mi w oko.) // B. (Nadal się zastanawiam... Ale spodnie z szelkami i transparentna koszulka świetnie mi pasują.) // C. (Nadal się zastanawiam... Ale krótka, czarna sukienka w stylu charleston jest po prostu prześliczna!) // Odcinek 10 ♥ Tak się cieszę, że was widzę! Alexy, to był świetny pomysł! A. To prawda, że już dawno nie widzieliśmy się wszyscy troje. // B. Powinnam była zostać i pouczyć się dzisiaj wieczorem. To nie jest poważne. // (-5 Alexy) C. To prawda, to był dobry pomysł. // lub +5 (+5 Alexy) ♥ Jestem szczęśliwa z Leo i wiem, że będziemy najlepszą rodziną na świecie. Ważne jest, abyśmy wiedzieli, że jesteśmy wspierani. A. Dlaczego jesteś taka uroczysta? Wszystko jest w porządku? // lub +5 B. Oczywiście, Rozo, nie odepchnęlibyśmy cię. // C. Przyznaję, że to nie było takie oczywiste... To mimo wszystko duża zmiana, a mi nadal trochę trudno zrozumieć, dlaczego absolutnie chcesz mieć to dziecko podczas studiów. //? (-5 Alexy) ♥ A. Rozo, chcesz, żebym wypiła twojego drinka? // B. (Położyłam specjalnie torbę na stole, aby przewrócić szklankę Rozy.) // lub +5 ♥ Priya: Powiedziałam coś nie tak? A. Nie, nie martw się. Wszystko gra. Jest po prostu zmęczona. // B. W sumie to... Nie mogła wypić alkoholu, który był w tej szklance. // (-5 Alexy) C. Jestem pewna, że to tylko zmęczenie. Pójdę szybko ją złapać, aby upewnić się, że wszystko jest w porządku. // lub +5 (+5 Priya) ♥ Wszyscy zadają sobie zbyt wiele pytań, nie ma "dobrego" momentu. A. To prawda, liczy się wasza wola. Jeśli zdajecie sobie sprawę ze zmiany, jaka nastąpi, to zrobicie wszystko, by się do niej dobrze przygotować. // lub +5 B. Będziecie świetnymi rodzicami. // lub +5 C. Dalej uważam, że są na to lepsze momenty, niż podczas studiów, ale to twój wybór. -5 ♥ Mów co u ciebie? A. Wszystko gra! // B. Super, gala przebiegła bez problemów. Było świetnie. +5 Odcinek 11 ♥ A. Jak się miewasz...? // lub +5 B. Spotkałam Alexy'ego na dole, zanim przyszłam... Wydawał się raczej zaniepokojony. -5 C. Myślałam, że dłużej zostaniesz w szpitalu... Cieszę się jednak, że widzę cię na nogach. +5 lub // ♥ A. (Pokazałam jej zdjęcie z nią i Leo.) -5 B. (Wyjęłam zdjęcie Nata.) // lub +5 ♥ Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? A. Pocałowaliśmy się. // lub +5 B. Spotkaliśmy się... // Odcinek 12 ♥ A. Rozo, to ty decydujesz... Jeżeli nie czujesz się na siłach, to tego nie zrobimy. +5 B. Musisz wyjść na zewnątrz. Przecież nie rzucisz uczelni na piątym roku, prawda? -5 C. On ma rację, dobrze by ci to zrobiło. // ♥ A. Gofr z owocami i bitą śmietaną jest dla Rozy, a ten z brownie dla ciebie, Alexy. B. Gofr z kawałkami czekolady jest dla ciebie, Alexy, a ten z brownie dla Rozy. C. Gofr z owocami jest dla Rozy, a ten z kawałkami czekolady dla ciebie, Alexy. // lub +5 ♥ Z wami, tak. A. Kiedy zaczynacie remont w domu przy plaży? -5 B. Światło nie jest zbyt mocne? // C. Idziemy dalej pospacerować? +5 Odcinek 14 ♥ Hmm, nie, wolę nie... A. Nie czujesz się gotowa, by spotykać innych ludzi, prawda? // lub +5 B. Ale ostatnim razem ci pasowało... Dobrze by ci to zrobiło! // Odcinek 15 ♥ O-och, ja... A. Miała pewien problem i musiała zrezygnować ze spotkań towarzyskich, ale najważniejsze jest to, że jest dzisiaj z nami. // B. Miała mnóstwo pracy! // lub +5 C. Była na urlopie z Leo! -5 ♥ Tak, tak, nie martw się. A. Układa wam się teraz z Leo? B. Mam nadzieję, że będzie tam chociaż jeden aktor, który będzie nas gonił z krzykiem. Bo jeśli nie, to nie będzie to zabawne. C. Widzę, że jesteś w jeszcze lepszej formie niż w tamtym tygodniu. Cieszę się, że widzę cię w takim stanie. // lub +5 Odcinek 18 ♥ A. Było naprawdę nieźle, Roza! Jestem pewna, że poradzisz sobie w dniu obrony! B. Uważam, że powinnaś popracować nad chronologią twojej prezentacji. Była trochę... chaotyczna. +5 C. Slajdy są ciekawe, ale brakuje jakiegoś detalu, sama nie wiem... A ty sama, co o tym myślisz? ♥ A. Roza, może pójdziemy zrobić herbatę albo coś innego do picia? Zaczniemy na nowo, kiedy napięcie trochę opadnie. // (+5 Morgan, +5 lub // Alexy) B. Nie możecie raz na zawsze rozwiązać waszego konfliktu? Przez was stoimy w miejscu! C. Myślę, że przemawia przez was stres i... Mamy dzisiaj wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby razem popracować. // (-5 Alexy, -5 Morgan) Odcinek 20 ♥ A. Przygotowywałyśmy się razem, byłaś świetna! // lub +5 B. To przez ten narastający stes, kompletnie cię paraliżuje, ale jestem pewna, że go dostaniesz. C. A nawet gdybyś go nie dostała, nic nie szkodzi, jeden rok więcej lub mniej, cóż to znaczy na przestrzeni całego życia. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Podpowiedzi Kategoria:Słodki Flirt Kategoria:Słodki Flirt Uniwersytet